Five night's at Allen's
by xXhinata hyuga
Summary: Cross over between D gray man and five nights at Freddie's. When a young child named Allen walker is murdered after the death of his adoptive father, he finds his soul trapped in an animatronic suit at 'The black orders pizzeria' not wanting to be alone he proceeds to kill three security guards to join him in the eternal life as an animatronic. Happy Halloween.


**This is based off of the popular horror game five nights at Freddie's, only with d gray man characters replacing the entire main cast of the horror game. Krory is chica, Kanada is bonnie, Lavi is Foxy, and Allen is Freddie. Hench the name 'Five nights at Allen's' This is first priority for this month. All other fanfictions are on hold to celebrate Halloween! I will try to update every other day until it's finished.**

**Chapter one: Prologue **

-

_Mana….._

_Why did you have to die…. Mana?_

_Why did you have to leave me alone?_

_I don't want to be alone… Please….. Mana… help me. I don't want to be alone!_

These were the thoughts that came to the mind of a young boy as he sobbed over the bloodied form of his father. The limp figure's eyes were open staring at the direction of the now white haired male with glazed dull lifeless eyes. The carpet which was now stained in blood drenching the boy's legs smearing the crimson color all over his legs. His face was also smeared with his own blood due to the now deep gash that decorated his face. A pentagram was sliced into his forehead then lead down past his eyelid and down his cheek slicing sharply to the left then downwards yet again. To complete the design was a tilde mark thaw was just below the lower eyelid.

A shaky sob escaped the boys pale lips as he clutched the work apron the animatronics maker was wearing. All he wanted was his adoptive father back.

Yes, Allen was adopted. Mana was just a traveling clown then when he took in the orphaned boy. After a while he quit and found a stable job making and fixing electronic suits for companies who could afford to keep him hired. Sure they never had allot of money, but it was enough for Allen. The boy was loved, taken care of and fed. It was all he ever had needed before. Recently Mana had just gotten a job from the black order pizzeria to make an animatronic for them to use in their restaurant. The lee's had been really kind to them and even offered a ton of money for one. Mana at first said that what they were offering was too much but Kumoi instated they take the extra money. It took some convincing but eventually Mana accepted it gratefully and began to work on it. It was a humanoid teddy bear that had a body of a human with white bear appendages and a tail. The Lee's had given him permission to use Allen's appearance for the design and the small child picked an albino bear to be the creature it would be modeled after.

Since then life had been pretty happy, the brown haired small child even helped with creating it. It had been a simple blissful life enough for both of them. Until that morning.

_Then they came._

Neath, Mana's older brother had issues a long time ago with a gang and he owed them allot of money. Even though he had over dosed on drugs many years before the clown had adopted Allen, the gang still insisted he was responsible in paying back the money. And then, they finally tracked them down.

It happened so fast. A simple morning breakfast just like everyday turned out so horribly wrong. The door got kicked down and a man in a top hat came in with a sickening grin, the overweight male pushed up his glasses as several other people came in as well. Before Allen knew what was going on a gunshot was herd, Mana fell to the ground gagging as blood bubbled up in his throat looking in horror and worry for his son. "Mana!" Allen screeched getting up from the table and darting over to his father. "Mana! Mana! Mana! MANA!"the boy repeated. "Ohhhh! Look what we have here!" a sickening voice called out as the all too happy man approached Allen. His golden eyes glistening as he gazed at the boy threw his spectacles. "Awe look guys it's a little kid! Look for sweet and precious he is!" The man with an ear to ear grin cooed as he pulled the shaken boy into a suffocating hug. "L-Let go!" Hissed the young child and struggled to get free.

"Awe, how cute." The earl mocked and looked towards the now motionless Mana walker. "Awe, do you miss your daddy little boy?" he asked and grinned even wider if it were possible. "Here allow me to reunite you once more." He cooed before taking out a pocket knife. Allen's eyes widened as he watched the blade being drawn close to his face before a burning sensation pierced into his skin followed by a blood curdling scream. Of course it didn't stop the earl at all; in fact, he seemed to enjoy it since he was humming as he carved into the child's face. Soon he finished pulling the bloody blade away and gazed at the child admiring his work.

"Now don't you look all pretty all covered in blood like that?" He asked and gently stroked the freshly made wounds making the crying boy scream once more. "Lord Millenium." A blonde woman spoke with her eyes closed making the overweight attacker look up. "Yes lulu bell?" He asked still grinning widely. "We found the money sir." She stated as Tyiki came in caring the money the Lee's had given the walker's. "Good! I am almost finished here." He stated watching as the two nodded and proceeded to head out the door. "Now…. As I was saying… I can have a witnesses so I am afraid you will have to go with your father now." With that the Earl angled the blade and stabbed the small child in the gut, receiving another screech of pain. Then with that they were all gone.

Leaving Allen in the current situation he was in. Dying and clutching onto the man who had cared for him. Blood dripped down his chin as he felt himself becoming light headed. His life slipping away. "Mana…. Don't leave me alone… I don't want to die yet." He cried softly as he rested his head onto the dead man's chest. His life began to slip away from him as he sobbed. _I don't want to be alone mana._ He thought as his world began to slip away and into total darkness.

-  
><strong><br>Please note this is just setting up the main advents that will happen. This is the 'Death' of Allen walker; it's just setting the stage. The next chapter will start out with Allen's soul being trapped in the 'suit' and him becoming the animatronics at the black order pizzeria.**


End file.
